cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
In Caves of Qud, Character Creation is the process of selecting your character's base attributes and skills. Given the game's Roguelike qualities, a character can die at any time and players can expect to go through Character Creation frequently even after they become experienced adventurers. Character Options First, players must choose from the following options. Only the first option will allow the player to build a completely new character. *Create new character *Roll random character *Choose character build from your library *Play weekly challenge with fixed character build and world seed *Play daily challenge with fixed character build and world seed *Play specific world seed with fixed character build *Replay most recent character Select Genotype If "Create new character" was selected, the next options determine the character's general play-style and can affect later options in Character Creation. Mutated Humans have considerably more versatility in the long run due to the wide variety of Mutations, while True Kin, humans free of mutation, start with better stats and can eventually access Cybernetics. The game presents the choices as follows: *'Mutated Human' **Mutations **Moderate starting attributes **Moderate starting equipment *'True Kin' **High starting attributes (but actually less skill points to choose from) **20 bonus skill points each level **Bonus resistances based on arcology of origin **May rebuke robots (beguiling but for robots) **+600 reputation with Putus Templar **High quality starting equipment Choose Attributes * See page about Attributes for detailed info regarding these All Attributes start at 10 and you are given 44 points to spend in raising them. You cannot put in more points once you reach an attribute level of 24. Initially, raising each attribute costs 1 point but costs go up with increasing attribute levels: * From level 10 to 17 - 1 point per level * From level 18 to 24 - 2 points per level Also keep in mind that you only get an attribute point starting at level 3 and every 6 levels afterward. Similarly, starting at level 6 and every 6 levels afterward, *ALL* your attributes are raised by 1. Plan accordingly! The following attributes are available: * Strength - "Your strength score determines how effectively you penetrate your opponents' armor with melee attacks, how much damage your melee attacks do, your ability to resist forced movement, and your carry capacity." * Agility - "Your agility score determines your accuracy with both melee and ranged weapons and your ability to dodge attacks." * Toughness - "Your toughness score determines your number of hit points, your hit point regeneration rate, and your ability to resist poison and disease" * Intelligence - "Your intelligence score determines your number of skill points and your ability to examine artifacts." * Willpower - "Your willpower score determines the frequency with which you may use your mental mutations, your hit point regeneration rate, and your ability to resist mental attacks." * Ego - "Your ego score determines the potency of your mental mutations, your ability to haggle with merchants, and your ability to dominate the wills of other living creatures." Pick Mutations Characters with the Mutated Human genotype are directed to this menu. Here, players can choose among various physical and mental mutations plus the ability to restrict random mutations to one of the two types. The player is given 12 mutation points to distribute. With categories for either a Physical Mutations or Mental Mutations See the page on Mutations for detailed information on each mutations Pick Cybernetics Character with True Kin genotype are directed to this menu. Here you can chose one cybernetic augment to start with, including one Arcology exclusive augment that are unique to you. There is also option to start without an augment for a permanent +1 Endurance bonus See the page on Cybernetics for detailed information on each cybernetic augments Select Calling Characters with the Mutated Human genotype are directed to this menu after selecting Mutations. Callings are professions which provide an additional boost to certain attributes and unlock specific Skills and equipment. For Mutated Human, See the page on Calling for details on their stats and starting equipment Select Arcologies & Caste Characters with the True Kin genotype are directed to this menu. Here, players must choose a single Caste for their character, which will also determine the character's arcology of origin. Each Caste is similar to a Calling, boosting certain Attributes and unlocking specific Skills. With an addition of bonus resistances and unique Cybernetics depending on the Arcologies. For True Kin, See the page on Arcologies for details on their stats and starting equipment Complete The player can now make a final review of their created character. Attributes, vital stats, and Mutations or Caste are displayed, along with a "Character build code" that can be recorded to quickly recreate that exact build in later playthroughs. At this time, the player can still return to prior menus to make any last-minute adjustments. The next step before beginning the game is to enter the character's name. Players can enter any name they wish, or allow the game to randomly generate a name. Once this is complete, the game world is generated and a new adventure begins in Caves of Qud, in the remote hamlet of Joppa (recommended) or a randomly generated village type of your choice. Category:Mechanics Category:Guides